


La première aventure

by Malohkeh



Series: Time of Your Life [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid est un peu déconcerté par les méthodes du Docteur. Le Docteur est un peu déconcerté par toutes les questions de Reid. Emily aimerait juste qu’ils arrêtent de débattre suffisamment longtemps pour éviter de finir dans l’estomac du calamar géant</p>
            </blockquote>





	La première aventure

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The First Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139251) by [tfm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm). 



Pour autant que Reid sache, le TARDIS s’était complètement arrêté.

\- Ca y est ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Ca y est ? répéta le Docteur. Vous venez de voyager quatre mille ans dans votre futur et d’atterrir sur une planète à l’autre bout de l’Univers, et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c’est « ça y est ? » ?

Il rajusta sa veste en tweed et ajouta :

\- On ne peut vous emmener nulle part, vous, hein ?

\- Quatre _mille_  ans, songea Emily sans pouvoir cacher un ton émerveillé. Nous sommes morts depuis des siècles.

\- Pas juste vous, tous ceux qui vous avez connu ou aimé, ajouta le Docteur, d’un ton qui laissait présumer qu’il avait fait ce discours plusieurs centaines de fois auparavant. Tout votre _monde_ a disparu – depuis pas mal d’années maintenant. Il y a un tout nouvel Univers là-dehors que vous n’avez jamais ne serait-ce qu’imaginé auparavant. Arcturus, troisième planète du système Perseron dans l’Amas Dionysos, année 6242. Juste derrière cette porte.

\- Doit-on se changer ? interrogea Reid, soucieux. Pour se fondre dans le paysage.

\- En quoi se serait amusant ?

Le Docteur poussa alors la porte et Reid put avoir un léger aperçu de ce qui les attendait dehors.

\- Comment est l’atmosphère ? questionna Reid, ce qui lui valut de se faire dévisager par le Docteur.

\- Principalement constitué de Nitrogène et d’Oxygène, avec un soupçon d’éléments trace.

\- C’est pareil à la Terre.

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous qu’ils vivent là ?

\- Combien de temps dure la période de révolution ?

\- Reid, coupa Emily avant que le Docteur puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Et si tu allais jeter un œil dehors, au lieu de poser des questions ?

Reid hésita, même s’il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Il n’avait jamais ne serait-ce que quitté le continent jusqu’ici, et voilà qu’il se trouvait à des milliards – des milliards de milliards – d’années lumières de chez lui.

Normalement, il aurait dû se précipiter à l’extérieur, prêt à faire son premier pas sur une autre planète. Chaque épisode de Star Trek, chaque nouvelle découverte de planètes extrasolaires, chaque article de journal évoquant les possibilités du voyage à la vitesse de la lumières, ou de trous de ver dans l’espace…

Il sortit du TARDIS.

Ce importait peu qu’il soit dans un environnement de constructions artificielles, ou que cela ressemble bien trop à la Terre. Ce qui comptait, c’était qu’il était sur une autre planète, dans un autre système solaire, une autre _Galaxie_ , loin, très loin. Peut-être loin au point que l’étoile ne puisse même pas être _vue_ depuis la Terre. Ici cette planète n’était rien de plus qu’un souvenir lointain, n’existant que dans les livres et dans de brefs flash de l’imaginaire.

De l’avis général, c’était impossible.

\- C’est…

\- Fantastique, souffla Emily en sortant à coté de lui.

Elle lui donna alors un coup de coude.

\- Regarde-ça, deux soleils.

\- Système stellaire binaire, offrit Reid. Deux étoiles en orbite autour d’un centre de masse commun.

\- Vous pourriez avoir envie de lunettes de soleil, ajouta le Docteur en fermant la porte de la cabine de police derrière lui. Si vous trouvez cela gênant sur Terre…

Les deux étoiles brillaient avec éclat, l’une bleu, l’autre orange. Cela donnait au ciel une teinte presque pourpre. Cette planète avait probablement ses propres livres, ces propres encyclopédies pour tout expliquer.

Ses yeux quittèrent le ciel et il admira le magnifique panorama de gratte-ciels. Cela dépassait de loin New-York, qui était jusqu’à aujourd’hui la plus grande ville qu’il ait vraiment vue. Emily, sans aucun doute, en avait vu davantage dans son enfance passée à voyager, mais son expression n’en était pas moins émerveillée.

\- La cité d’Icarus, annonça le Docteur. De toute évidence pensée par ses fondateurs comme une sorte de défi lancé au destin, mais l’ironie a le dernier mot puisque la cité n’a jamais été touchée par une seule catastrophe. Cinquante-cinq millions de citoyens, et environ un tiers humain d’une manière ou d’une autre.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par « d’une manière ou d’une autre » ? répéta Emily, perplexe.

\- Les créatures, et tout spécialement les humains, semblent prendre un grand plaisir à s’améliorer, à _évoluer_. De plus grandes villes, de plus gros cerveaux, de plus grandes armes.

\- Et votre espèce fait exception ? rétorqua Emily d’un ton à moitié accusateur.

Le Docteur ne répondit pas.

Le profileur en Reid lui soufflait qu’il y avait quelque chose à creuser sur le sujet, mais il lui soufflait également de ne pas essayer de creuser, alors il garda le silence.

\- Il y a quelque chose…

Le Docteur se tut, inspira puis leva un doigt comme pour voir dans quelle direction le vent soufflait.

\- … de pas normal.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

\- Et bien, pour commencer, fit le Docteur en indiquant derrière lui, il n’est pas censé y avoir de calamar géant sur Arcturus.

 

...

 

Emily se retourna, et constata que le Docteur ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde.

Une gigantesque créature munies de nombreuses tentacules était accrochée à un building à l’autre bout de la ville, comme une sorte d’hybridation entre King Kong et Watchmen, sauf qu’il n’y avait ni avion pour tenter de l’abattre, ni de gigantesque homme nu et bleu.

\- Un calamar géant ne devrait pas se trouver dans l’océan ? remarqua Reid avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Et bien à l’évidence il ne s’agit pas de l’océan, répliqua le docteur avec la même expression. Peut-être que c’est un calamar terrestre.

\- Ca existe ?

\- C’est le 63ème siècle, Spencer Reid, _des tas_ de choses existent. La question est : que fait-il, et comment l’arrête-t-on.

\- Une approche tactique serait malavisée, affirma résolument Reid. Même si cela possède bien un quelconque point faible, le risque de victimes civiles est trop important.

\- On ne tue pas, ajouta le Docteur comme s’il avait oublié de le préciser avant. Je n’aime pas tuer.

\- Et « calamar terrestre » ne rentre dans aucune catégorie d’unsub quand il s’agit de négocier, pointa Emily. Du moins, aucune que nous connaissions.

\- Peut-être devrait-on aller regarder de plus près ? suggéra le Docteur.

Emily trouva le sourire qu’il arborait assez déconcertant. Comme s’il venait de proposer qu’ils s’attachent des cibles sur le torse avant d’entrer dans un champ de tir, et que cette perspective le faisait jubiler.

Le bâtiment enveloppé par le calamar géant se révéla plus éloigné qu’ils ne le pensaient, mais apparemment le 63ème siècle avait des transports publics plus fiables que le 21ème.

Au lieu de se diriger vers les ascenseurs, comme Emily s’y attendait, le Docteur marcha droit vers la réception (en poussant sur le coté un alien à deux tête avec un poli « Excusez-moi, je suis désolé »).

\- Saviez-vous qu’il y avait un calamar géant sur le toit de cet immeuble ?

\- Pardonnez-moi monsieur ? Voudriez-vous faire une réservation ?

\- Non, je voudrais vous poser des questions concernant le calamar géant qui est actuellement enroulé autour des derniers étages.

\- Certaines chambres ont des murs capitonnés, suite à un joint-venture avec l’Icarus Sanatorium, continua la réceptionniste.

\- Merci, tout va bien, déclina le Docteur.

Tout en retraversant la foule, il se mit à réfléchir à haute voix.

\- Bon, personne n’a conscience du calamar enroulé autour de l’immeuble – on penserait pourtant que c’est le genre de chose qui passe difficilement inaperçu. Alors, il est peut-être protégé par une sorte de filtre de perception, ou il altère psychiquement la mémoire de toute la ville…

\- Ou nous subissons une hallucination de masse, conclut Reid.

Le Docteur lui donna une tape dans le dos, ce qui le fit légèrement se raidir.

\- Vous commencez à prendre le coup de main.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ? Maintenant, on va lui parler.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c’est une bonne idée ?

\- Absolument pas.

« Absolument pas » s’avéra être l’euphémisme du siècle. Ou plutôt du millénaire, étant donné qu’ils se trouvaient quatre mille et quelques années dans leur futur.

En haut, au dernier étage, tout semblait beaucoup plus sombre que ce n’était supposé l’être. Probablement à cause du problème « calamar qui couvre les vitres. » Le Docteur frappa à la première porte qui vint, et celle-ci s’ouvrit un jeune homme – du moins, il ressemblait à un jeune homme. Il se trouvait aussi être un jeune homme extraterrestre, ce qui pouvait être trompeur.

\- Bonjour, fit le Docteur en montrant rapidement ce qui semblait être une sorte de badge à son interlocuteur, lequel sembla stupéfait par ce qu’il y voyait.

\- Vous êtes vraiment…

\- Si cela l’indique, je le suis, l’interrompit le Docteur. A présent si vous voulez bien nous excuser, mes collègues et moi-même avons besoin d’examiner cette chambre d’hôtel.

L’homme sortit de la chambre et le Docteur entra, suivi par Reid et Emily.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Emily en s’approchant de la fenêtre pour l’observer de plus près. Peut-on simplement le convaincre de partir ?

_Par quel moyen un calamar comme celui-là peut-il seulement partir ?_

\- C’est une très bonne question, releva le Docteur. Allons le découvrir !

Avant qu’un seul d’entre eux n’ait pu seulement penser davantage, un tentacule passa à travers la fenêtre. Emily eut à peine le temps de réaliser que d’eux trois, c’était elle qui en était la plus proche, avant qu’il ne s’enroule autour de sa taille.

 _Ca c’était encore inédit_ , fut sa première pensée. _Oh, merde_ , fut la seconde.

 

...

 

\- Ca, ce n’est pas bon du tout, fit le Docteur en fixant l’espace où Emily se tenait encore quelques instants auparavant.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose !

Reid regarda autour de lui dans l’espoir de trouver de quoi aider son amie, mais il s’immobilisa soudain suite à une prise de conscience paralysante : il venait de réaliser qu’il était tellement dépassé par les événements que cela n’avait strictement rien d’amusant. Il avait l’habitude de faire face à des êtres humains, et de lire des livres débordant d’informations qu’il pouvait mettre en lien avec le monde qui l’entourait.

Un calamar géant venait juste d’avaler une de ses amies, et il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il devait faire. Mais apparemment, ce n’était pas de cas du possesseur fou et impulsif de la machine temporelle.

Ce dernier tira quelque chose de sa poche.

\- Tournevis sonique. Des vibrations sur la langue peuvent le faire vomir et donc la faire ressortir. Avec de la chance, avant qu’elle n’ait été décomposée par le suc gastrique.

\- Ca fonctionnera ?

\- Ca a marché la dernière fois, affirma le Docteur avec un haussement d’épaules.

\- La dernière fois que vous avez essayé de faire vomir un calamar géant ?

\- Oui, enfin, c’était une baleine stellaire, rectifia-t-il. Une créature aquatique hors de l’eau. Presque pareil, mais probablement complètement différent.

Le Docteur eut un grand sourire puis courut en direction de la fenêtre pour sauter dans la bouche grande ouverte.

Reid fixa le vide, incrédule.

Peut-être que rien de tout cela n’arrivait réellement. Peut-être avait-il été drogué par un unsub, et se trouvait actuellement sous l’emprise d’une intense hallucination lucide. En fin de compte, c’était bien plus logique que l’idée que son ancienne collègue l’ait emmené avec son nouvel ami voyageur dans le temps jusqu’à une galaxie lointaine, quatre mille ans dans le futur, peu avant d’être avalée par un calamar terrestre géant.

Une rivière de liquide se déversa à travers la fenêtre brisée, apportant d’abord dans son flot le Docteur – lequel arborait une expression plus ou moins triomphale, puis Emily, qui ruisselait de ce qui semblait être un mélange de bile et de salive.

\- Emily !

Reid se précipita à ses cotés et posa la main sur son épaule alors qu’elle recrachait le liquide présent dans sa bouche.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Elle le fixa avec un mélange d’horreur et de perplexité.

\- Je te dis ça dans quelques minutes.

Le Docteur se tenait à coté de la fenêtre, la main posée sur une des ventouses du calamar.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous…

\- Chuuut, fit le Docteur. Je suis en train d’essayer une communication psychique.

\- Evidemment, marmonna Emily. Pourquoi n’y avais-je pas pensé ?

Plusieurs minutes passèrent lentement, pendant lesquelles rien ne se passa ; peut-être était-ce bon signe. Finalement, le Docteur retira sa main.

\- Il ne faisait que se reposer, annonça le Docteur. Il pensait que nous étions là pour couper ses tentacules et a donc réagi en conséquence. Il s’en va maintenant.

Cette dernière remarque s’avéra relativement inutile, car la pièce se mit à vibrer et le calamar s’écarta de la fenêtre.

\- Maintenant les calamars peuvent voler, aussi ?

\- Et bien, ils peuvent ainsi parcourir de longues distances, expliqua le Docteur avant de frapper dans ses mains et d’ajouter : nous avons arrangé la situation, même si elle n’en avait pas vraiment besoin, et il n’est même pas encore l’heure de manger.

\- Je crois que j’ai besoin d’une douche, remarqua Emily, la voix pleine de dégoût. Et je pense que nous devrions peut-être aller dans un endroit loin de ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un calamar.

\- Vous savez, je vous avais prévenus pour les fruits de mer.

 

...

 

Ils retournèrent rapidement au TARDIS, dû au besoin impérieux d’Emily de se débarrasser des fluides corporels qui la recouvraient.

\- Au fond du couloir, troisième à gauche, juste après l’aquarium, s’exclama le Docteur alors qu’elle s’éloignait déjà. La garde-robe est de la taille d’un terrain de football, prenez ce qui vous semble le mieux.

Il se tourna alors vers Reid et ajouta :

\- Elle ne vous semble pas contrariée ?

\- Et bien elle vient de se faire avaler par un calamar géant. Les expériences de mort imminente la rendent un peu grincheuse.

\- Ce n’était qu’un calamar, rationnalisa le Docteur. Elle n’a jamais été en réel danger. Après, si cela avait été un kraken céleste…

\- Nous faisons parti des forces de l’ordre, fit Reid en sautant sans doute un peu du coq-à-l’âne mais le Docteur ne comprenait pas et il avait _besoin_ qu’il comprenne. Nous avons l’habitude d’environnements très structurés. Vous n’aviez même pas de plan, n’est-ce pas ?

\- C’était en cours, tenta le Docteur.

Cependant, son expression le trahissait : il savait que ce n’était pas une réponse suffisante.

\- Spencer… commença-t-il.

\- Docteur, le corrigea Reid.

\- Pardon ? demanda le Docteur en le dévisageant.

\- J’ai trois doctorats. Je suis un Docteur.

\- Oh, toutes mes excuses, Docteur Spencer. Je ne suis pas un amateur. Enfin… je suis un amateur, mais je l’ai été pendant très, très longtemps. Mes plans peuvent ne pas être là quand ils sont censés l’être, mais je connais suffisamment l’univers pour que tout se termine généralement bien.

\- Et quand ce n’est pas le cas ?

Une fois de plus, le Docteur ne répondit pas.


End file.
